


keep waiting - Part Two

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 15, F/M, Fictober 2020, Prompt 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: “Ellie, please,” he pleaded from the other side of her front door. “Open the door.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	keep waiting - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 #Prompt 15: "not interested, thank you"

“Ellie, please,” he pleaded from the other side of her front door. “Open the door.”

The blonde sat on the kitchen floor, tears silently streaming down her face as she tried to hold back the sobs. It had been a week since their fight, and Ellie had called in sick first thing Monday morning. At this point, she couldn’t and refused to work with Nick if he had so little respect for her. It hurt. More than she’d ever thought it could after everything she’d been through with divorcing Jake, losing Qasim and almost losing Nick himself. But how he had reacted towards her the whole week they worked with the other team and the things he told her at her apartment a week before…

_“Going out with this Josh guy would be a mistake, Ellie. He’s our co-worker and you know that’s always risky. And besides, I saw him_ flirt _with other women…_ A lot _of women.” Nick scratched his head, the expression on his face was probably supposed to suggest concern for her well-being. Ha._

_“Are you fucking serious?” Ellie called out, a lot of bottled up anger and frustration exploding out of a sudden._ Who did he think he was to tell her who to date?

_“Well-um, I mean…” Nick stuttered. Unease replacing his former expression. “I’m just- I want what’s best for you. And I thought I should warn you.”_

The memory was still fresh in her mind and it felt like a stab in the heart every time she thought of Nick.

“Please,” Nick, still in front of her apartment, spoke softly but Ellie could still hear it through the door. “I’m sorry, Ellie.”

She couldn’t take it anymore; he’d been there for over fifteen minutes and all she wanted was for him to leave. Ellie stood up from her spot on the floor, almost stumbled and had to lean on the wall behind her for a few seconds.

After a while, and a couple of knocks on her door, Ellie took a deep breath and opened the front door.

Nick looked up from his feet, and gasped. “El, what- I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Just go, Nick,” she whispered, her voice raspy from crying.

“Please, can we talk? For a second?” he looked at her pleadingly.

“ **Not interested, thank you**.”

He seemed so broken and small when he whispered, “please.”

A few minutes passed by without either of them saying a word. The only sound came from their almost simultaneous breathing.

Finally, Ellie broke the silence. “Okay. Fine. You have five minutes.” And with that she opened the door and let him inside. Again. The same place where they stood only a few weeks before when everything fell apart.

“Talk. Before I change my mind,” the blonde seemed determined to get over with this conversation as soon as possible.

He scratched his head nervously. “Okay. I want to apologise for what I said last week, and before that. I am so incredibly sorry; there are no words to make things right. I know everything I said to you was just wrong in so many ways…”

“Okay,” Ellie murmured; she could barely stand. She couldn’t even remember when she’d ate the last time…all of this had drained her so much; it was like a light in her life had gone out. And Ellie didn’t know or have the energy to fix it.

She focused her vision on her feet, needing something apart from Nick to concentrate on. When a few tears escaped her eyelids although she’d tried really hard not to cry again, he whispered, concern and grief evident in his voice. “Please, don’t cry. I’m so sorry, El-”

Hearing Nick using that nickname for her again, Ellie flinched. She used to have so many good, wonderful memories attached to this nickname, it felt like her heart cracked a little each time she heard it now.

“Tell me what I can do to fix this, please,” Nick looked at her intently, a softness and sadness in his voice she’d never noticed before.

“I don’t think you can.”

A noise made Ellie look up in confusion; there were tears streaming down his face, a hand covered his mouth, trying to muffle his sobs. That made her cry even more. Despite all the pain he’d caused,…she’d caused, Ellie still felt something for him. She couldn’t bear to see him so broken and lost.

“I love you.” Nick sobbed loudly, his cheeks wet with tears. “I love you, Ellie. I should’ve just told you. Sooner. But now I ruined everything.” And then he turned around and left.

Disbelief and shock went through Ellie’s body like waves. Without thinking about it, as if her body reacted without her content, she ran after Nick.

“Nick, wait!” The blonde yelled after him before he could reach his car, a hand wiping away the tears that still covered her face.

Thankfully, Nick heard her and turned around again to look at her, mouth agape.

“I love you too,” she spoke under her breath. But surprisingly, Nick still heard it or read it from Ellie’s lips because as soon as the words were spoken, he ran up to where she was standing.

For a split second they both just stood there vis-à-vis, staring at each other. Then, Nick’s hands were in Ellie’s hair, softly pulling her closer. Ellie’s arms moved around his hips as soon as her lips tasted his. Finally, both got what they truly and desperately craved for.


End file.
